El Sirenito
by ranabanana
Summary: El sirenito James vive en un maravilloso fondo marino en compañia de su padre y sus buenos amigos Remuy & Sirius, un dia espiando a Lily, comprende que su vida va a cambiar para siempre...
1. Lily & James

Hola! - Pues, esta es una historia basada en la película, "La sirenita" de Disney. Y los personajes son de la rubia, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… Es mi primer James/Lily, xfa tengan paciencia… XD

------------------------------

EL SIRENITO

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

¡Iii-za, voceaban los tripulantes de un hermoso barco de tres mástiles mientras sacaban la red cargada de pescado. Era dura la jornada de trabajo en el mar.

Una joven princesa llamada Lily les observaba de pie junto a la borda, respirando el vivificante viento marino. Su perro pastor Max, su amigo más fiel, se hallaba junto a ella cuando el viento cargado de sal alborotó su pelirrojo cabello. Lily sonrió. El mar era su primer amor y el mejor sitio para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Lily levantó la mirada para contemplar unos espesos nubarrones.

— ¡Es fantástico! El aire del mar, el viento soplándote en la cara... ¡Un día perfecto para navegar!

A su lado, un hombre maduro y desgarbado se inclinaba sobre la borda.

— ¡Oh, sí...! —Exclamó a duras penas, con la cara verdosa por el mareo—. ¡Es delicioso!

Tras soltar un gemido, volvió a inclinarse sobre la borda.

Lily se rió por lo bajo. Hacía años que el viejo Snape le acompañaba a todos lados como criado, pero nunca se había acostumbrado al mar.

— ¡Buen viento y buena mar! —Exclamó un marinero—. ¡El rey Albus debe de estar de buen humor...!

— ¿El rey Albus? —preguntó Lily acercándose para ayudarles a arriar una vela.  
—Pues sí. Es el rey de los sirenios, chica —intervino un curtido marinero llamado Sea Dog.

— ¡Sirenios! —Se burló Snape—. Lily, no hagas caso de esas tonterías de navegantes.

Sea Dog frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡No es ninguna tontería! —Protestó, sacudiendo un pescado delante de las narices de Snape—. ¡Es verdad! Son medio peces y medio humanos. Y te aseguro que viven en el fondo del mar.

Lily había oído muchas veces esa discusión. Sea Dog y algunos de los marineros estaban convencidos de que aquellos seres marinos existían de veras, y Snape estaba seguro de que no. En cuanto a Lily, la verdad, no sabía qué pensar.

Pero si Lily hubiera podido ver el fondo del mar, hubiera sabido la verdad.

Porque allí en las profundidades, muchos metros por debajo del barco de la joven, existía el reino de Atlantia, un mundo lleno de actividad. Vivían en él los sirenios y todas las demás criaturas del fondo del océano, lejos de los ojos humanos, en un mundo propio, un universo gobernado por el rey Albus, un ser noble y justo.

Y precisamente aquel día, todo el reino se había congregado a escuchar el recital de los hijos del rey.

El rey Albus llegó a la sala de conciertos en una carroza dorada tirada por del fines. Sus súbditos le saludaron con animados vítores. Poco después apareció un pequeño cangrejo en una concha marina tirada por un pez de vivos colores. Era Remus, el compositor de la corte.

—Remus, estoy impaciente por oír esa interpretación —dijo el rey Albus con voz sonora.

—Majestad —replicó Remus—, va a ser el concierto más hermoso que haya dirigido en mi vida. ¡Sus hijos estarán espectaculares!

—Sí —convino el rey Albus—, sobre todo el pequeño James.

El rey amaba a todos sus hijos. Todos tenían una exquisita belleza y un gran talento. Pero a la hora de cantar, James los superaba a todos. Peces, cangrejos, tiburones, almejas, todos los seres vivos del mar se detenían a escucharlo. Hasta se decía que los corales suspiraban de placer al oír el canto de James.

— ¡sí, James tiene una voz preciosa...! —Recalcó Remus, y después se dirigió al podio, murmurando por lo bajo—: Ojalá se presentara a los ensayos de vez en cuando.

James siempre tenía cosas mejores que hacer que asistir a sus lecciones de música. Y los días que se dignaba aparecer, casi siempre llegaba tarde. Pero después de una buena excusa, una sonrisa deslumbrante y aquella voz tan deliciosa, a Remus le resultaba dificilísimo mantener su disciplina con el. Y en cuanto adónde habría estado James, eso no lo sabía nadie.

Remus se subió al podio, alzó la batuta, y la orquesta de músicos acuáticos preparó sus instrumentos. El pulpo del tambor sostuvo sus palillos en alto.

La batuta descendió y los músicos empezaron a tocar. Un telón de burbujas se alzó y tres inmensas conchas de almeja aparecieron en el escenario. Al abrirse mostraron a seis hermosos sirenios, todas ellos hijos del rey Albus: Pepito, Sutanito, Menganito, Fulanito, Juanito y Paracuatirimicuaro.

Mientras nadaban por el escenario, cantando dulcemente, otra concha cerrada salió al escenario en un torbellino. Todo el mundo sabía que contenía a James; todo el mundo estaba impaciente por escucharlo cantar.

Con todos los ojos del público puestos en ella, la concha se abrió lentamente; y en su centro apareció... nadie. La concha estaba vacía.

Los otros sirenios dejaron de cantar y Remus bajó la batuta. El público, al unísono, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y disgusto.

Blandiendo su tridente, el rey Albus se levantó de su asiento; su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia y su rugido hizo que se estremeciera todo el suelo oceánico.

— Jameeeeeeeeeesl!

00000000000000000000000000000

James surcaba el agua a toda velocidad. Con cada coletazo, su melena azabache ondeaba tras el y con la mano derecha agarraba un saco vacío de tela fuerte. En pocos minutos su saco estaría lleno de objetos fascinantes: cosas del mundo de tierra firme. James estaba entusiasmado, incluso impaciente.

Se detuvo al llegar a un antiguo barco hundido. El casco podrido del buque es taba cubierto de algas y crustáceos y su mástil se había partido en dos. La sirenito miro por una ventana y distinguió su interior oscuro y misterioso.

Esto era lo más bonito que había visto en el mar en toda su vida. En un naufragio siempre había algo de misterioso y exótico: procedía del "otro" mundo.

Los sirenios tenían prohibido salir del agua. Era la regla más estricta del rey Albus… pero James era incapaz de obedecerla. Siempre que podía, subía a hurtadillas hasta la superficie a echar un vistazo. Incluso se había hecho amigo de una gaviota llamada Frank.

James sentía una gran curiosidad por todo lo que existía sobre la superficie, en especial por las criaturas terrestres llamadas mujeres. Sabía que las normas de su padre estaban pensadas para impedir que sus súbditos, incluidas sus hijos, se relacionaran con los seres humanos. El rey, Albus decía que los seres terrestres eran peligrosos y que no se podía confiar en ellos. James nunca había visto de cerca a ningún humano, pero no podía aceptar que, siendo capaces de hacer unas cosas tan bonitas como las que el recogía del fondo del mar, fueran tan malos.

— ¿No te parece fantástico este barco? —exclamó James en voz alta.

—Desde luego —le contestó un pececito muy guapo, nadando a su lado. Se llamaba Sirius y era uno de los mejores amigos de James.

Sirius no sólo era muy guapo, sino que además era muy valiente.

—Uf, James... porque no habíamos venido antes aquí —dijo—. Ese sitio es muy oscuro y muy húmedo…… ES FANTÁSTICO!...

—Bueno, yo voy a entrar. Tú quédate aquí si quieres, vigila por si vienen tiburones —le contestó el, y se escurrió por una de las ventanas.

— ¿Tiburones? —Pregunto Sirius (dije que era valiente, no que era estupido) —. ¡James, espera!

Agitando las aletas, Sirius se metió por la ventana, pero se quedó atascado a medio camino.

— ¡James! —gritó, retorciéndose a un lado y a otro.- jajajajajajaja

James ya estaba en el interior del buque, en lo alto de una escalera.

—Sirius...

Se echó a reír y regresó nadando hacia él.

Sirius estaba riendo como loco.

—James —susurró— ¿crees de veras que puede haber tiburones por aquí?

—Sirius, tienes problemas.

— No james, tu tienes problemas y muy serios… jajajajajaja

¡Chonk! (¬¬ usen su imaginación) De un fuerte tirón, James desatascó a su amigo. Ahora estaban dentro los dos.

Sirius se quedó junto a el. La oscuridad le daba risa. Veía sombras extrañas y ridículas en todos los rincones, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que les estaban espiando.

Ambos nadaron hacia arriba, a través de un agujero del techo que daba a la cubierta superior del buque, y allí, sobre un montón de tablas rotas, brillaba un pequeño tenedor. James lanzó una exclamación y rápidamente fue a recogerlo.

—Sirius, amigo —le preguntó—, ¿has visto algo tan maravilloso en tu vida?

— ¡Es fantástico! Pero... pero... ¿qué es?

—No lo sé —le contestó el—. ¡Aun que seguro que Frank lo sabe!

¡Rrrruumm! (Usen su imaginación de nuevo xfa! XD)

Sirius y James se sobresaltaron. Algo había pasado zumbando junto al barco, y ese algo era muy grande.

— ¿Que fue ese ruido? —preguntó Sirius.

Pero James se distrajo examinando una pipa curvada.

—Mmmm... Me pregunto qué será esto.

Cuando Sirius se volvió para vigilar la retaguardia descubrió un par de furiosos ojos amarillos que le miraban por una gran escotilla, y bajo aquellos ojos terribles había una boca con varias filas de dientes afiladísimos.

— ¿Un tiburón?... jajajaja… si, claro…. ¡Un tiburón! —Gritó Sirius—. ¡James, huye!

«!Craaaac! (¬¬ Ya saben la imaginación) El tiburón destrozó el cristal dando un golpe espantoso con el hocico y penetró en el barco con la boca abierta.

Sirius logró escapar antes de que las mandíbulas del monstruo se cerraran sobre él.

Pero fue por tan poco que el pececito sintió cómo se estremecía el agua a su espalda.

James metió rápidamente la pipa en su saco. Subió con Sirius a la cubierta superior y los dos nadaron con todas sus fuerzas entre las planchas rotas que sobresalían del suelo destrozado.

De repente James sintió una fuerte sacudida y no pudo avanzar más; Bajó la vista, horrorizado.

¡Se le había enganchado el saco en una tabla!

Tiró de él con desesperación y, apenas a unos pocos centímetros del tiburón, logró soltarlo.

Los dos amigos salieron del barco hundido y empezaron a ascender hacia la superficie, dando vueltas alrededor del mástil de otro navío.

¡Ponk! (si, otra vez, la imaginación ¬¬) En su huida, el Sirius chocó de cabeza contra el mástil y, por el golpe, empezó a hundirse lentamente hacia el fondo.

James se precipitó a recoger a su amigo antes de que lo devorara el tiburón. Metió con rapidez la mano por la argolla de un ancla enorme y agarró a Sirius segundos antes de que tocara el suelo oceánico.

Mientras el tiburón se abalanzaba sobre ellos como una locomotora, James se coló por la argolla con Sirius, que ya se había recobrado del golpe, y ambos nadaron velozmente para alejarse del peligro.

El tiburón estaba tan cegado por su apetito que se metió por la argolla, donde se quedó trabado por el cuello. Empezó entonces a retorcerse con furia, pero no logró soltarse.

Sirius, presintiendo que ya había pasado el peligro, se giró y le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Excelente broma, James!

El tiburón gruñó de rabia y Sirius comenzó a reír.

James soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Desde luego, Sirius, vaya actuación!

— ¡Gracias! —Respondió él.- Yo soy el mejor en todo lo que hago-

Y los dos amigos siguieron nadando hacia la superficie.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y dejen un review, xfa, para saber si les a gustado o no…

Si eres fan H/G, xq no lees mi otro fic, EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY, da click donde dice RaNaBaNaNa en la parte superior y busca donde dice

El mundo encantado de Ginny.

Un beso,

RaNaBaNaNa ®


	2. Frank, el tenedor y un soplabobos?

»-(¯v´¯)-» J¤NnªThðN Të ÄmÕ Mü©hø »-(¯v´¯)-»

Mil disculpas por el retraso, es que no se imaginan, la universidad, las tareas, exposiciones, peleas con mi novio T.T, peleas con mi familia T.T, pero tranquilos, ya todo regreso a la normalidad… Bueno lo que se dice normal, normal, nunca ha sido mi vida, pero se hace lo que se puede…. nn

**SOY RUBIA Y MULTIMILLONARIA?**

**R: NO**

Entonces ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece… Es una historia basada en la película, "La Sirenita" de Disney, ósea, ya saben escribo sin lucro… bla, bla, bla, bla! Ya saben lo que leen en todos los fics…

------------------------------

º)))) .·´¯·.EL SIRENITO¸. ·´¯·.¸ ((((º 

By:RaNaBaNaNa ®

**FRANK, EL TENEDOR Y UN SOPLABOBOS?**

Cuando James y Sirius sacaron la cabeza del agua, les recibió un día de sol radiante. Después de parpadear para adaptarse a la luz, James descubrió a Frank que tomaba tranquilamente el sol sobre una roca mientras cantaba una canción que sonaba muy desafinada.

Los dos amigos de las profundidades de los mares nadaron con agilidad hacia la gaviota y la llamaron.

— ¡Frank!

Frank era una gaviota rolliza y jovial, con un gran corazón y a la que le encantaban los chistes. Aunque no era un pájaro demasiado inteligente siempre parecía que se las sabía todas.

— ¡Frank mira lo que hemos encontrado! —le dijo James tendiéndole el saco.

—Cacharros de los humanos, ¿eh? —replicó Frank. Metió la cabeza dentro de la bolsa y sacó un tenedor—. ¡Wow! Esto es especial. ¡Es una cosa muy poco corriente...!

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó James.

—Es un... saltavalles ( XD Casi me orino de la risa cuando lo repetí para escuchar lo que decía…. X.x) —replicó Frank—. Los humanos los usan para arreglarse el pelo. —Y les hizo una demostración peinándose las plumas de la cabeza.

— ¡Un saltavalles! —dijo James con gran admiración.

— ¿Y esto otro...? —preguntó Sirius sacando la pipa.

— ¡Hace años que no veía nada igual! —Respondió Frank—. Es un soplabobos bulboso ( Que risa este pajarraco! XD). Data de la época prehistórica, cuando los humanos se pasaban el día sentados mirándose las caras. Era muy aburrido, así que se inventaron este soplabobos para hacer música. Escuchen...

Inspiró hondo y luego sopló en la pipa.

Lo único que logró sacar fue un gran chorro de agua con algas.

—Vaya, esto está atascado —comentó Frank, gruñendo.

"Música..." La palabra le recordó a James el concierto.

— ¡Ay, mi madre! —exclamó—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Mi padre me matará. Tengo que irme enseguida... pero gracias, Frank.

Frank le devolvió la pipa. — ¡Hasta pronto, James!

La gaviota agitó un ala para despedir a James y Sirius, y los estuvo observan do hasta que desaparecieron bajo el agua.

Pero alguien más los estaba observando, y no era tan amistoso. En un oscuro rincón del océano se hallaba la guarida de Voldy, el Brujo de los Mares. Voldy tenía dos brazos y seis largos tentáculos negros. Era enorme, muy feo y muy, muy codicioso, pero lo peor de todo era que quería destruir al rey Albus.

En la bola de cristal que flotaba sobre el caldero de Voldy apareció una imagen clara y brillante de James y Sirius. El brujo los contempló atentamente. A su lado remoloneaban sus dos ayudantes, las anguilas Lucius y Bella. Ambas tenían un ojo amarillo y el otro blanco, que relucían de maldad.

—Sí, vuelve a casa, príncipe, date prisa... —dijo Voldy en tono burlón—. No queremos que te pierdas la fiesta de tu papá, ¿verdad?

Porque Voldy sólo podía pensar en una cosa: en los viejos tiempos, durante la época dorada que había pasado en el palacio, antes de que el rey Albus lo expulsara de su reino.

Bueno, Voldy sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: ésa y la segunda, que era la venganza.

— ¡Pobre de mí! —chillaba, furioso—. Expulsado, exiliado, mientras Albus y su rebaño mojado están de fiesta. Bueno, pronto les daré un buen motivo para más celebraciones. ¡Lucius! ¡Bella! No le quiten el ojo de encima a la guapo príncipe… ¡Tal vez me pueda servir de el para por fin destruir a Albus!

00000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, y dejen un review, xfa, para saber si les a gustado o no…

Si eres fan H/G, xq no lees mi otro fic, EL MUNDO ENCANTADO DE GINNY, da click donde dice RaNaBaNaNa en la parte superior y busca donde dice

El mundo encantado de Ginny.

Un beso,

RaNaBaNaNa ®


End file.
